My Partner, My Crimson Dragon
by justaguy35
Summary: He's my partner, my adorable familiar. He's always there for me, always around me since my childhood. He could cheer me up even in my sadness moment with his happy nature, I could never get bored and stop smiling whenever he is with me. He is the only one that seen me as me, not as the heiress of Gremory Residence. If only Natsu was human, I could never leave him.
1. Chapter 1

**My partner, my Crimson dragon**

"Onii-tama, are we there yet, I'm tired"

Deep inside the familiar forest, the place where devils came to find their familiar, their life long partner; a young girl with long crimson hair, blue-green eyes and adorable face winced.

Her name was Rias Gremory, the next heiress of the Gremory Household.

Rias was sitting on the back of a giant creature at a height of about two meters, a body resembling that of a horse or deer, with red scales instead of fur. It's face resembled that of a red Asian Dragon.

Beside them, at the left side of the creature was a handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early twenties with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. His face looked like a older male and much more mature version of Rias Gremory.

Walking behind him was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids.

The silver haired woman was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

They were Sirzechs Lucifer, the crimson Maou one of the Yondai Maou of Underworld and the maid walking behind him was Grayfia Lucifuge, Sirzechs' personal maid as well as the strongest Queen of the Underworld.

At the right side of the dragon creature was two other adults, one of them was Lord Gremory, the current head of Gremory Household having the same shade of crimson hair as Rias and Sirzechs' hair while the other was Venelana Gremory, his wife as well the mother of both Rias and her brother; with brown eyes and a face that greatly resembled Rias's.

"Be patient Ria-chan" Sirzechs smiled while patting his sister's head "we're here to find you your familiar and won't leave this place until you finally find your partner"

"Then," Rias looked around and saw a bat hanging upside down on the branch of a tree "I want that one."

"Rias, this matter is as important as you having a peerage" her mother told her seven year old daughter sternly, "chose wisely, a familiar will affect the status of a devil as well, especially a pure blood devil like you."

Rias pouted. She wanted to go home and continued to watch her favorite animated show, as well as playing with the new action figures her brother bought for her yesterday.

"Oh, look at that Ria-chan." Sirzechs pointed to the front of them, where a large silver wolf the size of a small truck was standing behind the bushes "It's a Dire Wolf, a mystical creature that belonged to..."

"I don't want a doggy." Rias winced, "plus, he's too big."

"She, to be exact Rias-sama." an elderly man caught up to them and said with a respectful tone.

"Sitooji-san." Lord Gremory smiled. "You found the book?" the crimson haired man asked as he looked at the large book in Sitooji's hands.

"Oh yes Gremory-sama." Sitooji took out his glasses and opened the book "I'm too old for this job, hopefully my son will be able to follow my footsteps and become a familiar master."

"So Rias-sama," Sitooji looked at the youngest member of the group. "What kind of familiar do you want?"

"Hm" she put a finger on her lips in a thinking pose. "I want to have a super powerful one, able to scare the other familiars as well as Riser-baka" the other sweat dropped, Grayfia and Venelana, knowing full-well how much Rias hate her fiance' "Of course, I want it to be crimson in color" Rias took a strand of her crimson haired and said cheerfully.

"Well we won't find one in here." Sitooji said making Rias pout. "Because as far as I know, this book doesn't have any information about such a creature that exists."

"Too bad Ria-chan." Sirzechs comforter his sister.

"However, there is one creature inside of this forest that fits your taste Rias-sama" Sitooji closed the book and took off his glasses "But I'm afraid that you can't make him your familiar."

"Hah? Why? Why not?" Rias asked, confused.

Even the older members of the Gremory group were confused. Normally Sitooji would encourage the devils to chose a powerful familiar and as fearsome as possible. It wasn't everyday that they seen the familiar master discourage a young pure blood devil about making a powerful creature her familiar.

"He is the most fearsome fire dragon I have ever seen in my entire life as a familiar master." Sitooji explained "I don't know where he came from, but he just randomly appeared sixty years ago and began roaming around the forest, challenging and beating every powerful creature he came across like the Hydra or the Cerberuses."

"I can only classify his power as above a dragon kings' level" everyone widened eyes their eyes while Rias tilled her head to the side curiosity. "I mean twenty years ago Tiamat, a dragon king made an attempt to mate with him, he chased her running and I think it thought it was just for the fun"

"Really?" Sirzechs asked, amused "Are you sure that dragon is male?" with that question he earned a slap across the head by his own persional maid.

"It seems that he wasn't interesting in finding a mate back then." Sitooji then looked to be deep in thought. "but I think like any younger dragon, he will be attracted to a female of different species, maybe Rias-sama might have a chance with him."

"Have anyone tried to make him their familiar before?" Venelana asked.

"A lot of them had tried, but failed so far." Sitooji shook his head " Riser Phenex-sama had tried last year, but failed and ended up with a fire hawk."

"I want that one." Rias immediately cried out as she climbed on Enku's head "I want that dragon to be my familiar, and then I will laugh at..."

However, before she could finish that sentence, an enormous eagle appeared and snatched Rias away with its claws on her arms.

Her family frozen in shock at what just happened in front of their eyes.

"Rias." Sirzechs cried out as the eagle carrying his beloved sister, who was screaming out in fear, flying away. He couldn't use his power, afraid it might hit Rias.

"You guys wait here." Sirzechs climbed on Enku's back and turned around to look at the worrying parents. "I will save her. Let's go Enku!"

"Hai Sirzechs-sama" Enku roared out and began to ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up to the eagle.

"Let' me go you stupid bird-brain." Rias cried out in anger and fear as she tried to break free.

Gathering her magic, the magic that she inherited from her mother, Rias brought her palm up and shot a small orb of demonic energy at the eagle's head. However due to the fact that she was still too young and hadn't received any proper training, her power only made the bird became angry and tightened the grip.

Rias cried out as its sharp claws dug into her flesh, tears flowing down her cheeks.

She was scared, really scared. This was the first time she gotten herself into a life and death situation, she couldn't think of anything that could save herself with her young mind.

Then much to her horror, the eagle brought her to a mountain, where with her better than normal eyesight, could see the eagle-nest with its children inside.

She was going to be eaten alive, Rias panicked and cried harder.

 ** **ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!****

A mighty roar brought Rias out of her fear as the eagle stopped flying and began to panic by the sound of the roar.

Rias turned her head around and gasped when she saw a red creature flying toward their direction.

It was a gigantic dragon, a western dragon whose body was covered with dark, red scales. His lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, was beige in color. His back had numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail.

The dragon had a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow glowing sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose.

His mouth was opened wide, revealing sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. His large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips.

Despite its gigantic body, the dragon flew fast, so fast that he was right on top of the eagle in just a matter of second, towering the eagle and Rias with its body.

His claws reached out to the eagle and caught the large eagle into his palm. The eagle fought back, but the dragon's strength was too great.

The crimson dragon tightened his gripped, making the bird howled out in pain before dropping the little girl in his claws.

Rias screamed out while falling down to the ground, down bellow her brother had already brought out his wings and was about to catch her...

But his eyes widened when the dragon lowered himself down and caught Rias into his palms, which he had brought together to catch her.

Rias wiped her tears away furiously and stared at the dragon with wide blue-green eyes. She was scared it might eat her, but when she finally saw his black onyx eyes, which spotted warmness inside them, she couldn't help but feel safe.

The dragon lowered himself down to the ground, landing heavily before putting the small girl in his palms down the ground beside her brother.

"Ria-chan" Sirzechs cried out in worry and saw her bloody arms.

As quick as he could Sirzechs casts a healing spell on her arms, successfully closing her wounds in no time.

"Onii-tama" as soon as Rias felt the pain disappear, she threw herself at her brother and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest.

"Don't worry Ria-chan, I'm here." Sirzechs told his sister gently, patting her head as he let her cried. The crimson Maou looked at the dragon worriedly, whose body was magically sinking down at the size of a small dragon, standing at the height of fifteen feet "Thank you, for saving my sister"

Sirzechs said gratefully and the dragon brought his head up, flaring out his wings and roared to the sky.

"Rias." the crimson heiress looked up and saw her mother running at her, her face lost its stoic expression and really pale "Thank Maou you're okay." she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Kaa-sama" Rias whispered and hugged her back.

"Dear the Maou." Lord Gremory breathed at he looked at the dragon in amazement. He, along with everyone saw everything.

He had never seen a dragon that big before, which about half the size of the legendary dragon god, Great Red, whose body was truly gigantic.

But the dragon in front of him for some reason had sunk down to then size of a normal younger dragon.

"It's the dragon I was talking about." Sitooji said in awe. "and he just saves Rias-sama, could it be..."

Rias stood up and walked toward the dragon, looking up at him with fearless eyes after wiping away all her tears

"Thank you...for saving me" she smiled at him "What's your name?"

The dragon just looked at her blankly, tilling his head to the size

"Oh, for some reason he doesn't know how to talk, or doesn't want to." Sitooji informed.

"It's okay." she reached her arms out and gave him her biggest smile "Come here dragon-kun, don't be shy."

After looking like he was considering about it, much to everyone's amazement, the dragon lowered his head down to Rias and laid his large body down to the ground, letting the crimson heiress hugging him as much as she could with her tiny arms.

"Thank you." Rias said as she laid her head on the scales of his head.

"Incredible, a wild and powerful dragon is showing affection toward a young female devil" Sitooji cried out. "This is history, I can't believe that I was here to witness this incredible moment."

"Quick Rias-chan." Sirzechs whispered to her ear. "ask him to be your familiar, take your chance."

"Okay." the crimson heiress nodded her head before turning around to look at the dragon, her heart was beating strongly against her chest "Do you...do you want to be my familiar" she didn't know if he understand her or not; but she really, really wanted him to be her partner.

The dragon was silent for a moment, like it was thinking and considering about it.

Then, the dragon opened its mouth and inhaled a little, before blowing a hot breath at Rias, knocking her to the ground on her butt.

"Hey!" She winced while glaring up at him "do you agree or not." she pouted.

Then, to her excitement and everyone amazement, the dragon spread out its wings and released a massive fire ball to the sky, which exploded like firework.

"In the name of the Gremory clan, I order you! You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!" Rias declared as she stood outside of a massive crimson magic circle which the fire dragon located at the middle of its.

"A dragon and a princess, sound like a fairy tale isn't it?"

"You know it Tou-sama." Sizechs nodded.

"Rias having a dragon at her familiar would be a big news on the newspaper tomorrow." Venelana said "I think we should have a party to celebrate this day. Grayfia, you will be the one in charge of the preparation."

"I understand Venelana-sama." Grayfia bowed her head and said respectively.

"Alright, from now on, I will call you Natsu." Rias smiled while pointing her hand up at him. It was a rather childish name for such a mighty dragon but with Rias's young mind that was the best she got, plus the dragon seemed to be not disappointed with such a name "You're now officially my familiar."

The dragon let out a roar before lowering his body down.

But this time, he was looking at Rias like he wanted her to climb on.

"Oh no." Venelana stepped up to stop her daughter "Don't even think about it Rias."

"Blehh!" Rias stuck her tongue out at her mother and ran as fast as she could toward her familiar before her mother could grab her.

When Rias was secured on his neck, which she found a perfect place for her to not fall down when Natsu flew, but she was sure he would catch her if that happened; the red dragon flared out his wings and flapped it a few times and brought his body up from the ground.

"This is fantastic." Rias cried out as happiness as Natsu began to fly to the sky with a calm speed.

Down below, while worrying at the safety of Rias, they couldn't help but smile at the extremely happy girl who was laughing in happiness on the neck of Natsu, the fire dragon that had become her familiar.

Little did they know that Natsu was also smiling himself.

 ** **Ten years later****

"Natsu, I'm back" Rias said loudly when she stepped into the garden of Gremory Residence, where a large dragon was lying with his head resting on his front legs.

 ** **Grr!****

The dragon opened one of his eyes to look at her before turning his head away.

Rias let out a soft laugh.

"Aw, please don't look at me like that" Rias walked to Natsu's front but the dragon turned away again "Alright alright, I'm sorry okay, please forgive me." she said with both her hands clapped together.

She didn't want to leave Natsu here, at the Gremory Residence's garden. But due to the fact that he was a large dragon, she couldn't bring him with her to the human world.

Rias spent most of her childhood around Natsu the fire dragon, her familiar to the point Sirzechs could cry out in jealousy as her sister's affection toward the dragon. Natsu had proved to be a great friend to her, he was always there for her and Rias was sure it wasn't just because he was her familiar.

The Underworld was very shocked when they heard about her having a dragon at a familiar, a very powerful dragon no less. Rias had laughed so much when she told Natsu to scare Riser, eventually made the youngest son of the Phoenix family wet himself.

That memories was still cherished by her even now.

When she grew up, she began to have friends and went to school, her times with Natsu became lesser, but she could never forget to find some time with him. Sometimes Natsu would take a fly around the Underworld with her on his back, and the crimson heiress just laid there while closing her eyes, enjoying the soft wind as well as the gentle heat from the big dragon.

However from age fifteen onward she began to attend Kuoh High school and decided to live in the human world. She didn't want to leave Natsu here and could only visit him during weekends and summer vacation, which caused the dragon to always be in a bad mood since, but sometimes she has to put her needs first, then the other second even if it was her adorable familiar.

She asked Grayfia to be the one who would take care of him and the maid always comes to Gremory Residence twice a day to talk with the dragon and take care of his needs.

Natsu was the only one that other than her parents saw her for her, not the heiress of a high class devil household.

"Natsu." Rias touched his scales and looked into his eyes, which she could look at herself in them "Today my servants will come to the familiar forest to find my new servants' familiar, I promised them that I will show them mine." she kneed down and ran her hand on one of his red scales "The one I told you about, that pervert boy is also a host to a dragon just like you, get along with him okay?"

The dragon released a breath and stood his head up before rising his body from the ground. Natsu looked at her and nodded his head slightly.

It always amazes her how much Natsu can understand others, even though he didn't know human language like most dragons she met.

"Thank you." She smiled before looking up, it was a nice day for the Underworld. "Hey Natsu, wanna fly?"

She didn't wait for him to answer as she ran toward Natsu and took a small leap off the ground.

Natsu immediately stretched his leg out for her and Rias landed on his forearm before jumping on his neck, sitting at her favorite spot.

"Alright, Let's go Natsu." Rias cried out and the dragon let out a powerful roar that could be heard all over the territory of Gremory Household before flapping his wings and taking a leap to the sky.

* * *

 **AN: So I've adopted this story from NatsuFairyDragon. My only hope is that I can meet not only his, but his followers expectations for this amazing story. You should also check out his other works.**

 **I'll release the next chapter later today, and then the third, then it will be me from then on out. If you have any questions I would love to answer them.**

 **As always, have a good one!**

 **-Justaguy35**


	2. Chapter 2

**My partner, my crimson dragon**

"Where is Buchou? Whats taking her so long?" Issei asked impatiently while laying his back on a luxurious sofa. Matsuda and Motohama were having the time of their lives at the pervert-megane's house, playing the newest edition of their favorite porno hentai game.

While he was here, waiting for his mistress's return with her familiar after hearing that he wasn't her first dragon.

What a huge disappointment!

"Issei." Asia Argeto, a golden haired, green eyed beauty hit him on his arm slightly to make him stop wincing.

The reason was because Issei was being looking at by a sharp silver eyes.

"Please be patient Issei Hyoudou." Grayfia said with a stern voice while standing in front of the group. "Ojou-sama will return soon"

"Ara, she probably went flying with Natsu again"

A beautiful girl sitting beside Asia let out a soft giggle while covering her mouth with her hand.

She was a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Her name was Akeno Himejima, Rias' Queen as well as her best friend.

She was wearing the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks, which the uniform did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure.

"You're right Akeno." Grayfia nodded her head

"Oi Kiba, you met this dragon before, what's he like?" Issei turned to the handsome young man with blond hair sitting beside him.

He was Kiba Yuuto, Rias' Knight as well as the charming prince of Kuoh Academy

"Um, he's scary at first." Kiba shrugged "But he's a cool...dragon if you get to know him better."

"Friendly." Koneko said shortly while eating a slice of cake on a wooden armchair opposite of the sofa the others were sitting.

Koneko Toujou was Rias' Rook, a petite young girl with white hair and bright hazel colored eyes. Her front hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She was wearing a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

"But if you behave bad to Buchou, he will get really angry." Akeno said with a haunted voice to scare Issei, whose face paled immediately after hearing that. "Ufufu, relax, I'm just kidding."

"But it's true." Grayfia said, her tone didn't change a bit but the black haired Queen could spot the satisfy in her tone "Sirzechs-sama used to quit his job daily and came here to visit Rias before, but Natsu chased him off after Rias matured enough and started to feel annoyed by his affection."

"B-B-But, isn't Prez's brother a Maou, the strongest devil, isn't he?" Issei looked around, his face pale like a ghost.

However before anyone could answer Issei's question a huge shadow passed over the window of Gremory Residence, everyone could also hear the flapping sound of a giant wings as well as the growl of a giant creature.

"They have returned." Grayfia informed them, "Please follow me" she said and everyone stood up from their seats with Asia a little nervous and Issei with shaking legs.

"Hey everyone." Rias waved happily while sitting on Natsu's neck, who was about to land.

When they got to the garden and looked up, Issei and Asia opened their mouth in awe at the sight of the giant lizard, with two massive bat-like wings and dark red scales covering its entire body

When Natsu finally landed on the ground, the two newly reincarnated devils couldn't help but admit Natsu was the most beautiful and lusty creature they had ever seen in their life.

"President." Akeno and the rest greeted her while Rias jumped down from Natsu's shoulder.

"Hello everyone." she smiled and looked at Issei and Asia. "Everyone, this is Natsu, my familiar. He is a fire type western dragon"

Natsu looked at them with his big black onyx eyes.

"H-Hello Natsu." Asia spluttered, "My name's Asia Argento"

The dragon then looked at her directly making Asia feel a little nervous.

Then Natsu lowered his head down, making Asia took a step back in fear but all her nervousness disappeared when Natsu laid his head down to the ground, looking at her with a soft eyes.

"Great." Rias chipped happily clapping her hands "That's mean he wants to be friends with you Asia."

Natsu had done the same thing to Akeno and Koneko, being in the friendly term with them as soon as the girls introduced themselves.

With Grayfia it was a little rough at first because he was in the bad mood back then when she was about to live in the human world. But it turned out fine in the end.

She guessed it's a dragon's thing, they're always more friendly to the opposite sex of the different species.

"Go on Asia-chan, touch his head." Akeno encouraged the former nun.

Asia was hesitant for a moment before taking a few steps toward Natsu and played her hand on the scales under his right eyes.

A large smile spread across her face as Asia patting the head of the massive dragon gently. He was a big and scary looking dragon, but she could feel that deep down he's a gentle dragon.

"He's so beautiful." Asia smiled.

"My turn." Issei spoke up, encouraged by how easy and comfortable Asia was with the fire dragon. The brunette took a few steps forward and was about to touch Natsu's horn when...

The fifteen foot tall dragon raised to his legs and lift his head off the ground, glaring at Issei with glowing eyes.

 ** **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!****

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Natsu let out a massive roar at Issei, opening his mouth wide and brought it as close at he could to the pervert boy so that Issei could see the blackness inside of his throat and sharp fangs.

Issei screamed out in terror as Natsu's roar pushed him to the ground, landing on his back heavily and tried to stay away from the dragon as far as he could.

"Please don't eat me!" The Pawn of Rias Gremory cried out in fear, scared that the dragon might eat him.

Natsu took his head back and tilled his head slightly side to side before letting out a sound like it was laughing.

Rias couldn't help herself but giggle as well, this reminded her of the days Natsu scared everyone at her Secondary school, especially the boys whenever they tried to make a move on her.

The other, save for Koneko and Grayfia, soon followed their master as they was looking at the retreating form of the Pawn.

"Alright everyone." Rias clapped her hands together and looked at her servants. "Let's head to the familiar forest and find Asia and Issei a familiar"

Everyone nodded their head and returned to the main Residence, with Akeno waved her hand at the dragon before going inside. The dragon fluttered his left wing out slightly before bringing it back.

"Natsu, you stay here." Rias put her hand on his scale when her best friend tried to follow her. "I'm sorry but you're going to scare the other creatures if you come there with us"

" **Grr** " the dragon looked away before turning around and walked to his usual spot at Gremory Residence.

Rias sighed and turned to Grayfia.

"Grayfia, feed him something" she said "It will cheer him up"

If there was something that Natsu could place over Rias, his master, it's food. The dragon loves eating, and even though she didn't know how much a normal dragon his size should eat, but she was sure Natsu could eat a lot.

"I will Miss Rias." Grayfia nodded before standing there patiently to Rias to leave the garden.

Then she came to Natsu's side and put a hand on the left side of his head.

"You're sad are you?" Grayfia asked

Natsu didn't response, rather he just stared blankly at the garden in front of him.

"You're a very emotional dragon Natsu." Grayfia told him "More than any dragons I'd ever met."

She looked at him sadly.

Rias was too young and still not able to see it yet but her, the one who had gone through battle after battle and a Great War itself, could recognize the look in the dragon's eyes.

Because a long time ago, she had the same eyes at him.

The eyes of someone who afraid to lose everything again.

"W-what did you just say?"

Rias spluttered with wide eyes as she listen to her mother's speech.

"As I said Rias, tomorrow Riser Phenex is going to come and visit you." Venelana said sternly to her daughter.

"But I don't want to marry him." Rias said angrily "I'd rather marry Natsu instead!"

"Watch your tongue Rias." Her mother snapped, her voice was cold "Do not compare the son of Phenex with a pet, even if it's a dragon." her voice then became less cold but it was still emotionless. "This marriage is very important to the Devil Society, to unit the two powerful household together. I myself..."

She called her best friend a pet...her mother called Natsu, _her Natsu_ , a pet.

"And now you want me to follow your footstep?" Rias cried out, she couldn't believe that her mother forced her to do this, her own family "No, I won't accept this, as the heir of..."

"IN time Rias" Rias stopped instantly when her mother began to rise her tone, "You will come to love him just as much as any couple. This...current feeling you're holding is just because you thought we forced you into this, but in the near future you will understand we did the best for you."

"This matter is over, you should prepare to greet you fiancé tomorrow."

With that her mother turned around and walked out of her room, making Rias fell backward to the chair behind her.

She wanted to marry someone that loved her, not someone who looked at her like some piece of meat, at something that could help strengthen the bloodline of high class and pure blood devils.

" _ ** **Grr****_ _ **"**_ Rias's head snapped up when she heard the growling sound of Natsu.

Standing up she saw the dragon had risen to his original height and was now looking at her from outside of the window.

It always amazes her how big Natsu could became, normal dragons are only half of his size.

"Hey Natsu." Rias said as she opened the window to look at him. "Did you hear us?"

Natsu looked at her.

"Do you remember the guy that you scared before." Rias asked while smiling a little in amusement.

Natsu pulled his head back a little and snorted, like he was agreeing with her while laughing as well.

Knowing her partner, she knew he did.

"Yeah, it's him." a frown made it up to her face. "I'm going to marry him Natsu, without the feeling of love." she said sadly while lowering her head.

Then, she felt something hard touched her head gently. When she looked up, she saw that Natsu was using the curve side of his claw to move her head up.

"If only you're human Natsu." Rias looked at his black onyx eyes and smiled gently "Good night Natsu."

She closed the window and returned to her bed while Natsu shrunk back to his normal size and laid his head on his front legs.

That night, the dragon didn't sleep.

"Rias you're forbidden to use your pet in our rating game." Riser Phenex, the youngest son of the Phenex Household, said arrogantly while smirking at the shock face of her so called fiancé.

"But he's my familiar, of course I can use him in the rating game."

Rias said stubbornly while glaring at Riser. She knew the blond man didn't like Natsu to begin with.

"But Rias, you can't ignore the fact that...Natsu is a dragon, and you can't use something like a dragon in a match like this. Even the Maou himself will agree with this, won't he."

"Indeed master Riser." Grayfia nodded.

Without Natsu, her chance of winning was little.

Riser has fifteen servants, all very strong including himself while she only has four, with Asia still can't fight and Issei still too weak.

"Are you saying that you might lose if Natsu joined the fight?" Rias taunted, and she knew she had hit his weak point.

"Don't get me wrong Rias," Riser moved his hand to her face and touched her cheek, making Issei grit his teeth, "I would love to have a challenge with a dragon as well as my adorable servants, but right now all I care about is making you my wife."

"You're quite close to him Rias." Riser smirked as his finger moved down to her neck, but Rias instantly slapped it away "I heard that the dragon, despite that it can't talk, is very human-like...Are you..."

"Shut up Riser" Rias snapped and stood up "I accept your challenge, I won't use Natsu in our match."

"Then good." Riser smirked and stood up, walking back to his servants "The next time we met, it will be our showdown."

And disappeared in a flash of flame.

"Grayfia, make sure Natsu won't leave the garden." The dragon always knew it whenever she was in danger and in need of his help.

"I will Miss Rias"

Next sunday will be the day she fight for her future.

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

" _ **I wonder what's everyone doing.**_ "

Natsu thought to himself as he looked at the busy servants belonged to the house of Gremory, rushing back and forth carrying a lot of things in their hands through the window.

He was getting more and more frustration, it'd been two weeks since his last meeting with Rias, who came to him and said 'see you later in ten days' with a sad expression.

Without her around, he was bored.

And Grayfia wasn't helped either.

"Natsu"

The dragon looked down and saw Rias walked into the garden with a sad expression. She was wearing a strapless and white wedding dress that hugged every curves of her body while letting a large amount of cleavage exposing. The dress looked great on her and increased her beauty tenfold.

Her appearance alone could brighten up his darkest day.

"How were you this past two weeks Natsu" her voice was sad.

Natsu looked at her suspiciously.

"Today is my wedding day Natsu," she said finally, "I'm going to marry to Riser" she whispered.

The fire dragon reacted instantly at his expression turned into angry and moved his head from side to side, looking at Rias like he didn't believe it.

His tail smashed rapidly on the ground while flaring his wings out.

Rias could hear his angry growl but she wasn't scared. In fact, she was even sadder because Natsu's reactions to the news.

"Calm down Natsu." Rias held both of her hands out to calm him, but the dragon's reactions was getting wild "It's alright, I'm going to be fine".

The Natsu stopped when he saw a glint of light fell from Rias' eyes.

He snapped.

 ** **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!****

Natsu roared angrily to the sky, shaking the entire Residence of Gremory Household as well as the houses nearby.

"Natsu!" Rias covered her ears and screamed out when the dragon flapped his wings and flew away.

The crimson heiress stood there, more tears fell from her eyes as her best friend flew away.

She didn't return to the house, even after Natsu's form had disappeared from her sight.

* * *

"It's time everyone." Akeno stood up from her seat and told her fellow peerage.

"Gr, damn that bastard" Issei gritted his teeth. Even after having Asia heal his wound, he was still feeling the pain from the fight as well as the heat of Phoenix's flame.

"Calm down Ise-kun." Kiba warned "there are a lot of powerful devils here, you won't want to make Rias Buchou looks bad to them"

"I can't believe that we lost" Asia muttered sadly

"We can't do anything to save her now" Akeno shook her head sadly.

Then, at the main area of the head of Gremory's hall, where a familiar column of flame appeared in the symbol of Gremory Clan. Raiser Phenex appeared out of the flame with a smug grin on his face, wearing a luxurious looking tuxedo.

"This is such a wonderful day; it's not just the day of my wonderful wedding but also the unity of two powerful families. Everyone, let me present you my future wife, Rias Gremory." he said and out stretched his arm, a crimson magic circle appeared beside him.

Rias Gremory appeared out of the circle with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes were closed, and her head lowered in defeat.

"Now, let's us start the ceremony." Riser snaked his arm around Rias' hip and pulled her close to him.

 ** **ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!****

Rias and everyone widened their eyes in shock as the angry roar outside of the window as well as the sound of something big coming near.

"Natsu." Rias cried out when she saw her familiar flying close to window of the wedding hall.

"That piece of shit." Riser muttered angrily when the dragon finally landed on the garden, glaring at him through the window.

Some devils were scared at the sight of a terrifying dragon looking at them outside the window, some stood in awe at the full glory of Rias Gremory's famous familiar.

"Some one do something to that dragon!" Riser shouted out to the guard, his face lost its arrogant smirk and was replaced with an angry scowl.

"No don't hurt him." Rias cried out as she tried to get out of Riser's grip.

Natsu was famous by his friendly nature, he won't do anything unless she told him to.

"Look at us Dragon!" Riser tightened his grip on Rias "your master, Rias Gremory is having a very important wedding here, for the Underworld and the sake of pure blood devils. She is mine now so a lowly pet like you should get out of her business and..."

 **"** _ ** **LIKE I GAVE A DAMN!"****_

Everyone, especially the Gremory Household gasped in shock when they heard Natsu roar in human language, cutting Riser off his speech.

The fire dragon then began to growl while looking at Rias

" _ ** **You made her cry.****_ " He said before leaping off the ground and made some distance to the residence before crying out " _ ** **And now I will make you pay for that!****_ _ **"**_

And then he shot forward with break neck speed.

The guests all screamed out in fear at the sight of an enormous dragon launching itself toward them.

Some of the more brave devils readied to fight the angry dragon.

Rias shook herself from a shocked Riser and ran toward the window.

"Natsu, sssttttoppp!" She cried out with all her might while tears flowing from of her eyes.

Then, a miracle happened.

A blinding red light engulfing the dark red dragon's entire body and magically shrinking smaller, and smaller.

Until the shape of the orb of light was about human's height.

When the light died down, everyone gasped in shock.

Rias widened her eyes in shock as she used a hand to cover her mouth.

He crashed into the window, breaking the glass in his way.

As quick as he got inside, Natsu reached his hand out to the curtains and tore a small amount of cloth from it, wrapping the dark color cloth around his body like a cloth.

Natsu landed on the ground behind Rias, who slowly turned around with wide eyes.

"As her familiar, I will fight for her happiness as well, and when I win," Natsu said calmly with a different voice from before, which was more human-like than before, "You can't marry her."

The scales disappeared, as well as the wings and tail and his dragon body.

It was now replaced with a lean but muscular handsome young man with long, shoulder length and spiky pink hair and black onyx eyes.

"Natsu" Rias muttered his name.

"Now, bring it Riser."


	3. Chapter 3

**My partner, my crimson dragon**

Everyone stared at the pink haired young man in complete shock, eyes as wide as dinner plates and even some with their mouth dropped to the ground.

They didn't expect a mighty dragon who could turn himself into human, or at least his human form.

The more powerful devils could feel it and it made them, along with some of stronger devils inside of the room like Sirzechs sweat nervously.

An enormous amount of magical power, like a huge wave of power was radiating from Natsu.

"Oi red!" Sirzechs then snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Natsu, who was looking at him with a scolding face "Red are you listening to me?!"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" Sirzechs asked while pointing at himself, as the other devils in the hall just looked at Natsu, who was calling their crimson Maou by his hair color.

"Yeah, who else have red hair in this room?" Natsu folded his arms across his chest and said sagely, making everyone sweat drop.

"Anyway, what do you want Natsu?" Sirzechs asked.

"I want you to cancel Rias' wedding this instant."

Everyone gasped in shock at his demand, especially those who were close to the friendly dragon and the Phenex Family.

"What the hell are you talking about, familiar?" Raiser snarled with a hateful tone,as he decided to be the one to break the silence in the Wedding Hall "This is not a matter that you can just stick your head into."

"Did anyone ever tell you that your voice is so damn annoying, Yakitori?" Natsu turned his head to look at the blonde, who was gritting his teeth in anger for being called Yakitori in front of the high-class devils. "I want you, like anyone else who is involved in this engagement to cancel it immediately. Cancel, delay, be gone...whatever."

"Even if we don't," Raiser smirked "There is nothing you can do about it, familiar." Raiser pressed the word 'familiar' like it was something disgusting, making Rias glare at him murderously.

"Of course I can." Natsu grinned while breaking his knuckles "I just need to kick your ass." and then stomped his foot onto the ground so hard that it cracked the floor where his right foot had been, as he used that force to shoot forward with neck-breaking speed.

However before Natsu could take a single step, the pink haired dragon-turn-human cried out in shock when he tripped over and fell face first into the ground.

Grayfia was standing behind him with her hands gripping tightly around the cloth Natsu tore from the curtain to cover himself.

"Natsu!" Rias gasped.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but you can't fight here." Grayfia said sternly.

"Oi, what's your problem!" Natsu shouted, as he stood up and turned around to glare at Grayfia, who was still looking at him with the same expression.

"Calm down Natsu." Sirzechs intervened before, based on the look on Natsu's face, a fight could break out. "Natsu, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." Natsu said firmly with a confident expression on his face.

"Then so be it." Sirzechs nodded with a smile before turning his head to the devils. "And who am I to defy a wish of an all mighty dragon?"

"Sirzechs, you can't do something like that" the devils cried out and the entire hall went uproar, especially the more mature devils while the younger generation just looked amused at the scene.

"No no, you all got it wrong" Sirzechs smiled playfully. "What I wanted to say is that Natsu must fight for the right to demand something like that."

"What I want, is a fight between a Dragon and a Phoenix, an ultimate once in a lifetime event!"

The wedding Hall went dead silent by Sirzechs' confession, no one dared to say a word as they all understood what the crimson Maou wanted to say.

"Of course, Natsu's forbidden to use his dragon powers."

"Muwahahahaha..." Everyone then turned to Raiser who just broke out in laughter "No disrespect Sirzechs but you gotta be kidding. Without his dragon powers he's nothing against me, the son of the Pure-blood household of Phenex". He finished proudly "I accept his challenge".

"Boast all you want," said Natsu as a blood-thirsty grin appeared on his face "But when I get my hands on you, I promise it won't be pretty".

"Then it's settled" Sirzechs smiled before turning to Rias "Rias, do you want this to happen? Do you want your familiar to fight against your fiancé in order to cancel this engagement between the two families?"

Rias then looked at Natsu who was looking at her with a wide grin, the same kind of expression that made her always believe in her big bad dragon all those years ago.

"Yes, I want it" Rias nodded.

"If he wins, I will cancel this engagement immediately just like what he wants." Raiser scowled slightly at that "But if he loses, he'll no longer be your familiar." Sirzechs said seriously.

"W-What?" Rias spluttered "you can't do that!"

It's not like she didn't believe in Natsu, but anything could happen in a battle between two powerful beings, especially against one who held the flames of a Phoenix and its immortality.

"He crashed a sacred wedding between two devils that is going to unite two powerful households, which could affect the Devil Faction in the future, ceasing to be your familiar is the least of the punishments".

"Okay fine." Natsu said loudly "It's not like I'm going to lose anyway" Natsu threw his arm in the air while crying out "Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

"Then let's go to the Gremory Residence's garden everyone." after the Maou said that everyone excused themselves from the room, but no one faster than Raiser Phenex as he couldn't wait to beat the dragon that humiliated him all those years ago.

As soon as everyone got out of the Hall, save for Rias and her peerage, Natsu was about to walk out of the room when a crimson and white blur slammed into him, nearly knocking him off his balance.

"Natsu!" Rias muttered softly while burying her face into his chest "Thank you for doing this for me" -hugging him with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Hey, it's nothing" Natsu grinned while scratching the back of his head "We're family right? Family takes care of each other."

"True" Rias pulled back and looked at him. Now she had a closer look at Natsu, she couldn't help but admit he was very handsome and his pink hair made him look very cute "you're human" she whispered in a soft delightful tone.

"I guess, been a while since I last turned back." Natsu sighed before his expression instantly brightened up when Rias' peerage approached them "Hey guys." he waved.

"How do you do, Natsu." Akeno smiled gently at him.

"Heh, can't be better." Natsu said "Ready to fry some chicken." he joked, making everyone laugh slightly.

"Let's go, we shouldn't leave everyone waiting." Natsu nodded and walked away with everyone, with Rias hugging his left arm tightly.

When he stepped out of the room, the pinket suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What's it Natsu?" Rias asked.

"Um, where can I find something to wear?"

* * *

"I admit your courage for not running away" Raiser smirked while folding his arms across his chest, looking at Natsu who was slowly approaching him.

"..." Natsu didn't reply, he then stopped when he was about ten feet away from Raiser.

Rias looked at Natsu worriedly, even though she believed in him to be very strong and with some plan to fight against Raiser, but without his dragon powers she doubted he could win this fight easily.

"Dear Maou, look at his body!" Rias' sensitive hearing then picked up a squeal from a pair of female devils standing at the far side of the garden.

Rias had come to her brother's old room in hopes of finding something for Natsu to wear, but all she could find was long black pants and a dark muscle shirt, which did nothing to hide his surprisingly lean but muscular body.

Natsu however, ignored all the noise around him even though he knew what everyone was saying.

"As Master Sirzech said, Natsu is forbidden from using his dragon powers." the devil who was the referee for the match said. "Master Raiser, are you ready?" he then asked.

"More than ever." Raiser smirked and flared out his wings.

"This fight will end in a minute or two." the tall young man standing next to Rias muttered, even though his body was shaking in excitement.

He couldn't help but look forward to this fight.

"Then let's begin" The devil announced loudly and teleported away.

"I will burn you to ash" As soon as the fight began Raiser's wing's flames became hotter and larger, as his magic power flared rising at a fast pace.

However the next instant, Natsu leaped forward and grabbed Raiser's head before bringing the blonde with him and slamming him into the wall.

The impact was so powerful that it shook the entire building.

"I don't even need to use my magic to beat you, birdie" Natsu said in a menacing tone before kneeing Raiser in the gut, hard enough for everyone to see a faint shock wave coming from the blow.

Raiser coughed up a mouthful of saliva and blood as he gasped in pain.

Natsu didn't stop there as he grabbed the son of Phenex's neck and spun around as he let go of Raiser making him levitate in mid-air before kicking him in his chest, sending him flying.

"Damn you!" he cursed as all his wounds healed in the matter of second. Then the youngest son of Phenex flared out his wings once again to balance himself in the air.

Looking up, Raiser widened his eyes in shock as he saw Natsu already in front of him, his leg cocked back for a kick. With no choice left Raiser brought both his arms to the front in an attempt to block it.

Raiser cried out in pain as the force of Natsu's kick was so strong that it broke the bones in his arm, which instantly healed back to normal.

"Now is my tur-." But he didn't get to finish that as Natsu put both hands on the ground to spin his legs to kick Raiser straight in the face, breaking his jaw and left collar bone.

"I can do this all day!" Natsu shouted before returning his feet to the ground and then he stood up at the same time sending an upper-cut into Raiser's healing jaw.

"This is not a fight" Issei cried out "he is destroying Raiser!"

Rias couldn't agree more.

"Enough of this!" Raiser cried out before sending a deadly wave of Phoenix's fire at Natsu from above.

Picking up a rock from the ground Natsu dodged the wave of flames before throwing it as hard as he could to hit Raiser's head.

"Garh!" The blonde cried out in pain as blood ran down his face "You will pay for that!"

"I'm out of money you see" Natsu said with a very straight face, making everyone wonder if he was joking or not.

"You're dead!" Raiser cried out and engulfed his fist in fire, shooting down from the sky with high speed before changing directions, heading straight to Natsu with his fist cocked back.

"Natsu, dodge!" Rias cried out when she saw her familiar not move.

Raiser then punched Natsu in the face with his flaming fist, so hard that it created a powerful explosion and shock wave that nearly knocked everyone down to the ground.

"Tch, too easy." Raiser smirked and was about to take back his hand, but suddenly found his fist unable to move an inch.

When the smoke cleared up, everyone gasped in shock when they saw Natsu still standing, unharmed by Raiser's devastating attack with his hand holding Raiser's fist.

"You call this fire?" Natsu smirked "I find an ice cube hotter than your flame, Yakitori"

Natsu taunted making Raiser cry out in hatred and send his other fist to Natsu's face as Natsu blocked it easily with the back of his hand.

"Let's me show you true flames"

"Wait Natsu, you can't use your fire, it's one of your dragon magic!"

But it was too late as an enormous blast of fire was released from Natsu's mouth.

The blast of fire was so powerful that it broke the barrier around the garden and destroyed the walls, as well as the entire street of the city outside the Gremory Residence and even melted everything that was close to the blast.

Rias gasped in shock when the wave of heat hit her and everyone that was present around the garden, her wedding dress slowly burned away and her body was left covered in sweat.

The devils all cried out in shock when their elegant garments burned away under the heat of Natsu's attack.

When the blast of fire finally died down, they all saw Raiser standing with his body covered in numerous burns and wounds. His eyes wide in horror with his mouth opened wide in shock as smoke came from his body.

Then he fell to the ground, completely blacking out.

"Natsu," Sirzechs said coldly "You broke the rule, therefore, you're-."

"No my king, he didn't broke the rule."

All eyes turned to the brown haired man in his late twenties, who was standing beside Sirzechs with a somewhat creepy aura around him.

"MavGregor, when did you get here?" Sirzechs asked in surprise, looking at his Bishop with curiosity "and what do you mean he didn't break the rule?"

"He's a fire dragon yes?" MacGregor said while looking at Natsu, who was looking right back at him "but the magic he just used is not his dragon powers, in a way yes, but it's quite the opposite actually".

"Get to the point MacGregor".

"What he just used was the power to defeat a dragon, Dragon Slayer Magic."

"But wait...He's a fire dragon, how can he be a fire dragon slayer?"

No one got to hear the answer because of a growling sound that was heard as Raiser tried to return to his feet, with burns on his body slowly healing.

Raiser raised his head up and looked at Natsu with absolute hatred in his eyes.

"You damn filthy familiar!" Raiser spatted "How dare you do this to me...I'm the son of Phenex family, the one who inherited the power of the Phoenix, I'm the one who-" But he didn't get the chance to finish that statement as Natsu appeared in front of him and punched him hard.

"The one my ass." Natsu then delivered another punch toward Raiser "You think that the little power you're born with can earn you the right to look down on everyone?"

"You're dead wrong Raiser Phenex." Natsu's fist engulfed in fire as he took a stepped back, bringing his fist back before grabbing Raiser's collar.

"Wait wait, Do you even know what you are doing!?" Raiser Phenex cried out in horror, for once in his life he was scared of fire. "This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a familiar like you can butt into!"

"Shut up you damn annoying Yakitori!" Natsu roared in anger and his body exploded with red energy, creating a pillar of powerful red aura that surrounded him as the flames around Natsu's fist became bigger.

"Do I look like I care about these complicate things?! Rias was crying, her voice was shaking...My master is supposed to be a strong and courageous woman. I don't want to see Rias crying or became weak just because the likes of you."

"Rias will stay at Rias!" Natsu shouted "Mark my words Raiser, if you ever dare to make Rias cry again, I will find you and kill you!"

" **Fire dragon's Iron Fist!** "

Natsu cried out before slamming his fist into Raiser's gut, knocking the last of Raiser's strength and willpower out of him.

The devil who was in charge of the match still couldn't believe what had transpired in front of him. He slowly walked up to Raiser and checked him for signs of consciousness. Then he stood up and made his declaration.

"It's the end, Natsu wins the match!"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the devils of the Devils Faction before Sirzechs broke the silence by clapping his hands rapidly.

Soon, the others followed him but no one louder than Rias and her peerage.

"AMAZING! He defeated that Raizer Phenex! Truly unbelievable!" praised many of the young devils.

Their animosity was washed away by their amazement towards Natsu's victory.

"What a display of power!" The older devils also praised him, making Natsu grin.

The pinkette then turned his head to the fallen Raiser Phenex before taking a step towards him.

"Please stop!" Natsu stopped when he saw the youngest and only daughter of the Phenex Household, Ravel Phoenix landing in between them and spread out her arms protectively.

Even though she managed to put a courageous face, her legs and hands were shaking, showing she was really afraid of Natsu.

"He's already had enough, please don't..." But Ravel stopped when Natsu put a hand on her head and patted Ravel gently.

"You're his sister, take good care of him Ravel" Natsu smiled. He remembered this girl from the time when the Phenex family paid a visit to Rias some years ago.

"Y-Yes Nat..su" Ravel nodded with pink hue on her cheeks.

"Natsu!" The dragon slayer turned around and saw Rias running toward him with the happiest and joyful smile he had ever seen on her in a while.

A smile appeared on his face.

But it soon dropped when he felt his heart miss a beat.

"Gaaarrrhhhh!" Natsu roared while holding his head as if he was in pain, his body began to glow in an ethereal red light before arcs of black lightning surrounded him.

"Natsu!" Rias cried out when Natsu fell to the ground, breathing heavily as she ran towards him.

Around the garden, everyone was looked at the giant red dragon turned boy with a bewildered expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**My partner, my crimson dragon**

 **Chapter four**

* * *

"Natsu!"

Rias yelled as she ran to the dragon-turned-human's side. He began to shake violently as Rias looked down at her precious familiar, tears falling down her face. The power around him began to pulse even more as his eyes rolled to the back of his head before all movement stopped and his body grew limp.

"N-NATSU!" Rias cried as her brother rushed to her side.

"MacGregor what's happening to him!" Sirzech yelled as the bishop ran to the slayer's side.

"The power he held as a dragon is looking for a place to store it's self now that his body is unable to hold all of it. If it doesn't find a place soon his body will begin to break down from the energy." MacGregor said as he held a hand up to the dragon slayer's chest. "There seems to be something trying to draw energy into his body but it's getting blocked. It seems a powerful seal was placed over the focused point. I can undo it but without knowing why the seal was placed anything could happen." MacGregor finished.

"Do it!" Rias yelled as she held onto the dragon slayer. MacGregor placed a hand over the seal and forced magic into it.

 **"Dis-spell!"** He chanted as the seal broke before he hissed in pain retracting his hand from the spot as smoke rose from his hand. "What kind of magic is this?" Rias watched in horror as a black ring formed in the center of Natsu's chest before it slowed expanded, burning a hole right through the dragon slayer.

"Prez watch out!" Looking up from Natsu, Rias saw Issei running at her with his sacred gear active, the green gem shining like a star. Once he reached the pair he knelt down and placed the gauntlet over the growing black ring. "Alright Ddraig, it's all up to you! BOOST!" He yelled as Natsu's body jolted. "No good, BOOST!" As his body jolted again before Issei removed his hand to reveal a fist sized gem had been implanted into Natsu. In a instant all the power around Natsu was sucked into the gem. After a few moments Natsu's breaths evened out as Rias cried happily into the dragon slayers chest. MacGregor smiled as he looked at Sirzech.

"He'll be fine it seems. I'll keep an eye on him just to be safe." Sirzech looked back at Issei.

"Good job Issei-"

* **Thump** *

The pure-blood devil was cut short before Issei collapsed.

"Issei!" Asia yelled running to her friend's side.

"Seems that really drained him eh?" MacGregor chuckled before returning his gaze to the dragon slayer,

"I suggest plenty of bed rest for now."

* * *

Darkness, just like every other time.

Every damn time he slept the same dream that started with darkness. Even though he knew what would happen next, he felt his insides stir. He could only watch in horror as an image slowly materialized in front of him. There he-no, there _it_ was. The monster shared his looks, his voice, his memories. He knew every one of their weaknesses. The image looked across the ruins of a town that was devastated by the monster's flames. Down at his feet was a bloodied corpse looking up at him. Her lifeless brown eyes starring back up into his. He felt his lips pull into a smile as he felt his other half's heart break.

" _I told you, I'd kill each and every one of them. Now that they're gone all you have to succumb to your hatred. Show me I was right, show me what you'll love now that I've taken it all away."_

" _Poor Lucy, all she ever wanted was to be with you. Tell me, what did it feel like? Watching her as she begged you to stop. Watching your little childhood friend cry out in pain as you tore her siblings apart and believe me, I enjoyed dragging that one out. The two men you looked up to the most dead from not be willing to end me, believing you could beat me and regain control. Or Scarlet, oh poor Scarlet. She trusted you the most and how did you repay her? By betraying her and killing her lover, you can't say you didn't enjoy that, even a little."_

 _'No...I wouldn't do those things.'_ His hands were pulled up as he was forced to look at them.

" _these are your hands, fool. You were to weak! Now all of your friends are dead. Everyone you have ever loved is gone because you killed them! Hahahaha!"_ His wicked laughter echoed throughout the wasteland. He felt his face morph into a frown as he looked down to see a shard of black ice sticking through his chest.

 _ **"Natsu"**_ the image was shattered as Darkness consumed him before a blinding light caused him to cover his eyes. When he looked at the light source he felt his heart stop again.

"I-Igneel?" He stuttered as he looked up at the giant red dragon.

 ** _"Hello my son."_** The dragon said as Igneel smiled down at Natsu. Natsu fell to his knees as he felt tears fell across his face. " _ **Forgive me son, we have little time.I have watched you suffer enough. I know you became that girl's familiar as a way to atone for what you did and now it's time to truly make up for your past. I have talked to another dragon from this world and I may have found a way to help you. There are items known as sacred gear, items crafted from the souls of dragons. A immensely powerful being made these items and if your willing, what little of my soul is left will merge with yours to create one such item. It will be painful, but with me able to continue finish your training you could protect this girl and her group. And maybe find happiness again."**_ Igneel finished as he watched Natsu wipe away his tears as he looked down.

"I don't deserve a second chance at family, at happiness. I deserve to die-"

 ** _"DO YOU THINK THEY WOULD WANT YOU TO SUFFER LIKE THIS? YOU'VE SPENT THE LAST SIXTY YEARS RUNNING FROM THE PAST, LIVE FOR THEM! DON'T LET THEIR DEATHS BE IN VAIN!? SHOW ME THE PROUD SON OF IGNEEL I WATCHED GROW INTO A MAN! SHOW ME THAT MAN NOW!"_** Igneel yelled as Natsu fell backwards from the power Igneel used as he roared. Natsu gripped his chest as he felt pain over the center. Igneel sighed as he looked down at the slayer.

 ** _"The seal he made broke when you transformed back. Without it you will die, or worse, he will return."_** The dragon said in a grave tone. Natsu's eyes flashed with fear.

 _'No, not again!'_

"Do it! Do what ever you have to do! Just don't let him out!" Natsu yelled. "Very well," Igneel paused as another flash of light beside him, "Alright Ddraig, guide us." Igneel finished as a second dragon appeared. Igneel began to fade away as Ddraig looked down at Natsu.

"Alright partner, NOW!" The dragon yelled as Natsu felt a jolt of energy in his chest. Natsu cursed as he felt the pain grow. "Again!" He yelled again as Natsu felt the jolt again before a numbing sensation spread across his entire body. Natsu felt his vision blur as he looked up at the red dragon. "Greetings son of Igneel." Natsu heard before his mind slipped away letting him fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Natsu's eyes opened again to see the black space that he was in previously along with Issei, Rias's pawn. Natsu looked over the teen with a mild distaste.

"Why in the hell are you in my dreams?" Natsu snapped. Issei looked back at Natsu and his eyes widened?

"What do you mean? You're in mine!" He yelled back.

 _ **"That's enough."**_ Igneel's voice echoed through the waste darkness.

"Igneel? Where are you?" Natsu called out.

 _ **"Right here."**_ Igneel said as the bandages wrapped around Natsu's chest burned around a large gem that had been engraved in to his chest.

"What the hell is this?" Natsu questioned as he began picking at the red gem.

 _ **"It's all that's left of my soul, and your scared gear. While it isn't as capable as the real thing, it should regulate power where the seal won't break and keep your body in check. Ddraig could tell you more then I can."**_ Igneel said as a red gauntlet flashed onto Issei's hand.

 _ **"While I wasn't able to make a complete copy, I was able to clone the ability of the boosted gear to grow in power with the user's feelings. The stronger the feelings, the more power it will give. And from what Igneel has told me, you were quite the emotional one in the past."**_ Natsu's eyes flashed with despair as he looked down at his feet. **_"Don't worry slayer, as long as my partner and I are around we'll keep you safe."_** Ddaig said as Natsu felt a armored hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Issei giving him a goofy grin that could rival his former self's.

"We're all part of the same team. I'll help you reach your goal and you'll help me reach mine, right?" Natsu smiled before removed Issei's hand and gave him a nod.

"Alright, help me protect Rias and those who are dear to her and I'll help you with, wait...what's your goal?" Natsu asked.

 _ **"Ugh."**_ Ddaig sighed as Issei stepped back and and pumped his armor clad hand into the air.

"To become the harem king!" Natsu's eyes narrowed as he looked at Issei.

 _'It's one thing to go after one girl, but a whole harem? No offense to Issei but how he is now he can't protect anyone.'_ "That's a...uh... nice goal but in order for us to help each other we'll have to train, a lot! Got it!" Natsu asked as Issei was removed from his perverted thoughts as he shock his head and saluted Natsu.

"Sir yes sir!" A small blue cat flashed in his mind before a he blinked and Issei was fading. "Looks like I'm waking up. I'll catch you on the other side!" He sheered as he vanished fro the dark world. Ddaig and Igneel reappeared in their dragon forms as they both looked down at Natsu.

 ** _"Your body will be under extreme stress once you leave this place. While I hope you can train my partner to defeat the white one, you still need to adjust to this body. I would recommend not engaging in combat for quite some time."_ ** Ddraig said as he looked down at the slayer before his green eyes slanted. _**"And about this 'other' being."**_ Natsu flinched at the use of 'other'. ** _"The wound that the sacred gear is blocking is subduing it. It would appear that it has a similar effect that light based spells have to the devils of my world. So I can only assume that a light spear would be fatal, so when you do get to back to fighting shape watch out for holy weapons and light based attacks, understood?"_** Natsu nodded before he looked back at the dragons.

"You said it could be fatal, does that mean there's a way to remove it from me?" Natsu asked with hope in his eyes.

 _ **"Son you know if it could be removed I-"**_

 ** _"Actually, the church faction thrives in exorcism. If it truly is a evil spirit within you, then they may be able to remove the demon-"_** Ddraig was cut off as Natsu called out.

"Where can I find members of the church!?"

 _ **"A demon of this power can only be released by a angel, and a strong one at that. Your best bet is to wait. Once news travels about the dragon-turned-human I'm sure the church will send someone to confront you."**_ Ddraig said.

"So how do I get news to travel?" Natsu asked.

 ** _"By your actions of course."_** Igneel said as he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" the slayer asked with a annoyed tone.

" ** _Just do what the mighty Salamander did in Fiore!"_** Natsu jumped out at Igneel.

"Alright you over grown gecko, bring it on!" He yelled before his was swatted back down by Igneel's tail.

 ** _"You'll have to do better then that if you want to protect your little mistress and her friends."_** Igneel cooed with a smirk before Natsu began to disappear. ** _"I'll give you three days to adjust, then training will begin brat!"_** Igneel yelled as Ddraig laughed along side his fellow dragon. " ** _I like your style, Igneel."_**

* * *

pain-no, _soreness_.

Pure soreness was felt in every inch of his body, and the weight on his chest wasn't helping.

Letting a grunt escape his lips he slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a dark room with the silver moonlight spilling across the room from the window. His eyes shot downward as he saw a mess of crimson hair resting on his chest. Picking his head up slightly he saw Rias, his Rias, sleeping on his chest. Her angelic face was so peaceful, so beautiful, Natsu couldn't help but remove a few strands of hair that covered it. As he did so she stirred slightly making him freeze.

"N-Natsu."

she called out, still asleep. Natsu lowered his hands and pulled her closer.

 _'I promise I'll protect you, you and everyone you care about, Rias.'_

* * *

 **AN: Well this is the first chapter into the story that I have written. I hope you guys enjoy this story and a big thanks again for NatsuFairyDragon for letting me take over.**

 **So if you have any questions feel free to "P.M" me.**

 **And as always, have a good one!**

 **-Justaguy35**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Partner, My Crimson Dragon**

 **chapter five**

* * *

 **"Fire dragon's roar!** " Natsu roared as he shot a massive wave of flames crashing into the titanic creature below him. As the flames covered the beast it roared in pain before crashing into the village below. " **Fire dragon's Breaking point!** " He yelled while pointing his palm towards the ground before a massive amount of energy formed into a small sphere before flashing towards the dust cloud below causing a massive explosion. Dropping from the sky, Natsu landed beside the massive creature and whipped his brow as he slide backwards along the creature's back. Natsu returned his gaze to the sky as the silhouettes of winged beasts flashed in the clouds above him. He was shook from his trance when something wet splashed his face. Rising a hand to rub the substance off, he removed his hand to see crimson spread across his fingers. He rose his head up to see a crimson rain fall upon him, the thick sent of blood filling his nose. After a short time the rain stopped and two objects fell from the sky before it crashed into the ground, the last one crashing right in front of him. He looked at the dead eyes that belonged to the gigantic creature.

 **"Natsu, are you alright?** " He looked up from the scaled creature to see Igneel flapping his gigantic wings before landing on the deceased dragon's body.

"Yeah dad, it's just...Never mind." Natsu said rising from his feet before he jumped up and landed on the red dragon's back. "Lets move to the next nest." He said as his father flapped his wings and began to claim into the sky. As they rose, several others fell before the roars of victory sounded them. Natsu looked around as the other Red dragons roared before the swarm began to fly towards the sunset. Natsu looked over his father's shoulder to the island below painted red and felt a pain in his heart as he fell back and looked up at the sky. "Igneel?" He asked as he watched some of the faster dragons rise above him.

" **Yes son?"** The dragon asked as they flew over the ocean. "Do you ever think that maybe this isn't the right choice?"

" **We've been over this, the Great one made it clear. If the Black one's brood spreads we will be unable to fend off it's horde.** "

"So wee kill hatchlings? Mothers? Smash eggs? We're warriors, not murderers." He whispered. " **This is war, son. Remember that. Bloodshed is never limited to the battlefield."** Natsu looked up at the sky before closing his eyes to sleep.

* **BOOM** *

* * *

"ATSU!" "NATSU!" Natsu's charcoal eyes shot open as he shot up from his the bed only to feel his lips come into contact with something soft. He found himself starring into Rias's blue, green eyes. Hers being wide in shock and face the same shade as her hair. They both pulled back as they watched the floor.

"Uh...sorry about that." He said shyly while rubbing the back of his head.

"I-It's ok, you didn't mean to." she quickly said as the awkward tension hung in the air. "You were having a nightmare," She began, "I was worried about you." she added as she slowly looked at him. Natsu felt her gaze and slowly met it...before shooting his head in the other direction.

"R-Rias, your clothes." He said while cursing the heat on his cheeks. A flash of Light later and Natsu looked back to see she was dressed in a t-shirt much to large for her, minus the area around her...

' _Stop it Natsu._ ' he cursed himself before he felt the bed shift and looked up to see Rias standing with a pair of folded clothes.

"I'll be waiting outside for you." She said as she sped out from the room leaving the recently turned human alone with his thoughts. Looking at the clothes he found they appeared to be the outfit he used to fight Raiser. The mere thought of that man caused Natsu to grit his teeth in anger.

' _That bastard._ ' The image of him and Rias together made him recoil in rage. _'Easy Natsu, you kicked his ass anyway.'_ he smirked as he got dressed.

Once he opened the door he saw Rias running her hand through her hair and quickly stopped when she saw Natsu. Natsu, Getting a idea in his head, walked up to Rias and scooped her up in his arms before walking down the hall. "N-Natsu!" She squeaked out as she clung to his vest.

"What? You loved getting rides when you were smaller and even recently, you know, when you actually come home." He said with slight annoyance while he stole a look at her. Her hands left their spots from the vest and now acted as a shield for her face.

"Natsuuuu I told you I'd visit as often as possible." She wined. Natsu smirked before he felt a massive power force around the corner. And low and behold, Grayfia was waiting at the mouth of the stair case.

"Miss Rias, your mother wishes to speak with you at once. And Natsu, Sirzech-sama wishes to speak with you." Natsu, even if he didn't want to, lowered Rias to ground before looking down at her.

"I'll find you after my mother and I are done, Okay?"

Natsu replied with placing a hand on her cheek and rubbed it. "Sounds good." he said giving her his best grin.

"R-Right." She said before taking off down the stares.

 _'Why was she so flustered? That's how I told her yes when I was a dragon.'_ he mussed before he joined Grayfia's side and followed her down the stairs. "So Grayfia, wanna fight after this?" He asked making the maid send a glare towards the dragon slayer. "What? Your strong, dragons like to fight strong enemies. Unless you're...afraid." He teased hoping for a reaction only for her to ignore him as she opened the door for him to enter. "Buzzkill." Natsu mumbled just loud enough for her to hear before he entered the room. The room was rather plane for the charismatic devil. A simple disk filled with paperwork, a bookshelf that took up the entire left wall, a window that overlooked the garden, a family portrait on the right wall...much more boring then he expected.

"Ah Natsu, I'm so glad to finally be able to talk to you, have a seat." Sirzechs said offering Natsu a wide grin as the slayer sat himself at the chair facing the desk. Grayfia walked around the room until she stood to the left of Sirzechs and watched the slayer. "Let me start with my thanks for saving my dear little sister from that ordeal." He paused as Natsu grit his teeth and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Care to explain to me why you were forcing her to marry that creep?" He asked as a red glow could be seen through the bandages wrapped around Natsu's chest.

"It's complicated Natsu-"

"Bullshit-GAH" Natsu choked as he brought a hand up to his chest and clutched the red stone through the bandages.

"Natsu are you alright?" Sirzechs asked standing from his chair before Natsu rose his other hand.

"I'm...I'm fine, just can't get worked up is all. I'm sure you wanted to talk about something else?" He asked as he held his glare for a little longer before relaxing back into the chair.

"I had MacGregor take a look over you while you were out and it seems you have a much bigger story to tell then just a dragon in the familiar forest. Care to explain any of it?" He asked while propping his head on his hands with his elbows resting on the desk.

"I'd rather not, there's somethings that should stay in the past." He said as he looked down at his hands.

"I understand...what about the gem in your chest? MacGregor gave me his thoughts but I'd like to hear yours." Natsu nodded as he ripped the bandages from his chest, revealing the fist sized gem.

"It's kind of like a collector, since my dragon form can hold more magic when I transform into a human it needs a place to go, and the gem collects it until it can't hold it anymore. Then I transform back into a dragon." Natsu explained while picking at the gem.

" I see, so how much time until the gem needs to be emptied?" Sirzechs asked with a thoughtful expression as he began stroking his chin.

"three hours maybe? Could be less then that." Natsu shrugged.

"And how long until you can change back to your human form?"

"A week at most. Takes a while for the magic to get to the right place." Natsu said as Sirzechs placed a hand on his forehead before sighing.

"My poor little sister. Who will keep her company when you go back to being a dragon?"

"I'll still be here!" Natsu yelled before he caught what he was saying and readjusted in his seat before coughing into his hand, which only made Sirzechs shit-eating grin wider.

"I had a feeling you would say that." He smirked as he picked up his quill and grabbed a piece of paper off the top of one of the stacks and began to read the contents. "That's all I needed to know right now, you can meet Rias now." he chuckled as Natsu rose from the seat and left the room. Once the door was closed Sirzechs placed the quill back into the bottle of ink and rose from his seat and walked towards the window. He watched as the pink haired slayer ran from the doors and looked all around the garden until he met Rias and her peerage in the center. Sirzechs watched the slayer as he narrowed his eyes. "Grayfia, fetch me a drink would you?"

"Yes my lord." The maid bowed before leaving him along in the room. _'Natsu, I don't know what you're hiding, I just hope you know what you're doing.'_

* * *

' ** _You know he could possibly put you down if he doesn't trust you._** ' Igneel spoke as Natsu followed the group of devils as the three senior members showed the new devils the castle while Rias and Natsu followed the group shortly behind.

 _'You don't think I know that? And the only reason he stands a chance is this body is so weak. If anything he'll pick a fight with me because I wouldn't let him near Rias when she was younger.'_ Natsu mumbled causing Natsu to look to his side to the girl to see her turn away from him. "Something wrong Rias?" Natsu asked her as they entered the west wing.

"N-No it's nothing." She said before Natsu sniffed the air and ran in front of the group. Bursting through a set of doors.

"FOOD!" the group heard the slayer yell as they entered the dining room to see Natsu demolishing a platter he snatched from a passing maid.

"Man, Natsu sure can eat!" Issei said in amazement as he watched the slayer down several other platters.

"If you think that's impressive, you should see how much he eats when he's a dragon." Kiba chuckled as he watched the slayer devour a loaf of bread."

"I wonder what else you could eat..." Akeno hummed as she hugged Natsu from behind. "Um, Akeno what are you doing-"

"Akeno if you wouldn't mind, could you remove yourself from my familiar?" Rias asked as she looked at the two with fire blazing in her eyes.

"What's wrong Rias?" She paused before placing her ear against Natsu's. "Natsu has always given you rides, would you mind if I took him for a spin?" She slurred making Natsu's cheeks show a pink tint.

"Absolutely not! I'm the Only one who gets to ride Natsu!" Rias yelled out before covering her mouth.

"My my, I didn't expect you to be so forward Rias." Akeno giggled.

 **thump**

The three looked back to see Issei lying on the floor with a perverted smile on his face. Natsu used this moment to escape from Akeno's hold and slung Issei over his shoulder. "Kiba, lets spare in the garden and leave these two to cool off eh? Sound good? Great!" Natsu said as he sprinted out the door with Asia on his heels.

"Aww you scared him off Rias, I swear you are just to fun to tease.~" Akeno giggled before turning to follow the rest of the group. Rias held her head in her hand as she sighed, the red blush still on her face.

 _'I can't believe I said that_.' As Rias began to follow her Queen, She was stopped by her brother who stood in the doorway.

"If I could have a moment of your time Rias, I need to speak with you about something urgent ."

* * *

Kiba dispelled his sword as Natsu simply smirked at the knight.

"Don't sweat it Kiba, I am a dragon after all." He said giving Kiba a grin.

"But not even a scratch." Kiba commented before Natsu started to wobble before he fell to his knees.

"Natsu are you alright?" Asia asked asked as the group of devils surrounded the Dragon slayer.

"Damn, I thought I had more time." Natsu groaned before looking at the group. "Pack away." He barked out as a large red seal formed underneath him.

"What's going on?" Issei asked as Asia latched onto him.

"He's turning back into a dragon."

The group looked behind them to see Rias walking down the steps while watching Natsu.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked as Natsu's form exploded into a fireball sending smoke everywhere before a giant silhouette rose from the smoke and released a roar. With a mighty flap of his wings, Natsu cleared the smoke from the garden and looked down at the small group of devils. Rias was clearly annoyed as she stopped in front of the dragon and crossed her arms.

"And when were you planning on telling the rest of us?" She asked/demanded. Natsu lowered his head in shame and lowered it to her level. Rias sighed at the dragons antics but just the same placed a delicate hand above his eye making the dragon release a purr. "You're just a big softy aren't you?" She said as Natsu focused his eye on her as they slanted in suspicion at her. _'I can't hide anything from you can I?_ ' Turning away from the dragon, she looked at the group of devils. "Something has come up and I'm afraid we must return home at once." She said as a summoning circle spawned below the groups feet.

"What's wrong prez?" Issei asked Rias.

"Sona will fill us in when we make it back to the club room. I'll join you all shortly." Rias said as she turned to Natsu.

"Goodbye Natsu~"

"Goodbye Mr Natsu! It was nice meeting you!"

"Cya next time Natsu!" the group called out as the dragon nodded it's head before he stretched his wings and shook his tail causing Rias to giggle. The sight of her familiar bringing a smile to her face as she turned her gaze away from him and to the ground.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I really need to go. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can-" She was stopped when she felt Natsu press his head against her form before she wrapped her arms around his head, or as much as she could before she stepped back and looked at her adorable familiar. "I'll see you soon." She said smiling. Natsu released a low chuckle before lowering his massive body down and rested his head on his arms. And with a flash, he was alone again.

* * *

 **AU: Alright so we have a lot to talk about.**

 **First and foremost, why I haven't updated this story. Way back in July when I adopted this story I was really happy to get my hands on it. So after I published that chapter, (I usually publish chapters right before I go to sleep so I can respond to questions when I wake up) I was greeted with around 30 p.m's saying I ruined the story, That's a lot of back lash before the first cup of coffee, mind you. So I kind of just sat there and was like "How the hell do I fix this?" Well I thought about taking the chapter down and redo it, but decided not to. And I planned to update the story but I kind of hit a blow up in the real world. (My 4 to 5 month absence) And when I came back, guess what story had become my most popular? That's right! This one! And it turned out I only disappointed like 15 to 20% (That's a number I can live with, that's like 2 out of 10) of the original fanbase for it, So I went on a update spree and whola here it is. (I update the last story to be updated)**

 **Now the next thing to talk about, For those who didn't/don't like where the story is going, I highly suggest you read TinaKhoaNguyen's story,(It has the same title as these one) I want to give her full support and hopefully make up to the 15 to 20% I let down by directing them to something the might like.**

 _ **Almost done, I swear.**_

 **Now we have this chapter to talk about, yay! This chapter is short because I had it around 12k words but that's a little to much reading for one chapter So I cut it up,(This part of it was the slowest so I cut it here, the next chapter will be some Grayfia and Natsu bonding and then straight into the holy sword arc.) So after the rotation comes back around I'll be able to insta-update...woohoo!**

 **And as always, have a good one!**

 **-Justaguy35**


End file.
